Here's My Heart, Careful, It's Fragile
by Bri-Anna-Alexis
Summary: The only woman she was close to is now dead at the hands of dark wizards and she's had to evacuate her home to flee to another country. Amberlyne Black hates fate. *More inside*


**Hey! (: Finally, a new story from me. lol(: Anyways, this is one of my longer stories. Hopefully, all of the readers will like this. *Special thanks to .org for BETAing my story, and for putting up with me in real life.***

_**Summary- The only woman she was close to is now dead at the hands of dark wizards and she's had to evacuate her home to flee to another country. Amberlyne Black hates fate. Fate decides to stick another bump in the road by making her fall in love with one of the most despised boys in school. **_

_**DISCLAIMER!*- I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and my OC(: **_

* * *

><p>Emerald green flames erupted from the fireplace, sending an odd looking girl into the home of Sirius Black. She looked up and saw a room full of people, including the ever-so-famous Harry Potter. Instantly, her face turned ruby red, from embarrassment.<p>

"Who are you?" The house owner, Sirius Black, questioned the strange girl with a look of confusion clear on his features. . Both Sirius and the girl gaped at the similar features shared between the two. In multiple ways, it looked as though Sirius was looking into a mirror and seeing himself reflected back as a female.

The new face broke the eye connection with the dark haired man who was still observing her. She took a quick deep breath before speaking, "I'm Amberlyne Black, but, with a name as long as that, you can call me Amber." There was a silence as Amberlyne fumbled with a loose string hanging from the bottom of her shirt. "I'm your daughter." Amber said, avoiding eye contact. A collective gasp was shared among the wizards and witches

Sirius's face read of strong emotions, but not one feeling was clear. "You're, you're my what?" He stuttered as he ran a hand nervously under his chin. Sirius gazed about the room in his mental journey to find the answers. "How could you possibly be my - _mine_!" Sirius exclaimed to the room. He threw his hands up and spoke again, "I haven't been with anyone, since Cam-, _bloody hell!_ S-She was pregnant and she didn't tell me," he croaked. "Where is your mother?" Sirius questioned anger lacing like venom through his words. Amber nibbled on her bottom lip, ignoring the strong iron taste of blood on her tongue, trying to avoid the tears which were certain to come.

"My mother - Mom - and I were attacked by Death Eaters last week. We tried to fight! We really did!" Amber explained as if by assuring everyone else in the room, the effort the two put into their fight against the dark wizards would count for something. "B-but they were too much for us," a tear escaped from Amber's eyes. Sirius watched as the clear drop trailed down his daughter's face. Silence filled the room like heat, making the room unbearable to stay in, yet nobody did anything..To everyone's surprise, Sirius dropped to his knees, overwrought with sadness.

"No! No! Cam, why! Why, Cam?" Sirius yelled through his hands which were covering his face. Sirius cried for the woman he had lost many years ago. Sirius felt as though a cold shard of glass speared his heart. He couldn't breathe because his love was gone. He allowed the tears to blind him.

Most of the population in the room contained those still in Hogwarts. The young wizards and witches fled the room. Those who knew Amber's mother, bowed their heads in respect and slowly left the presence of the Blacks.

Amber cried along with her father. She, too, collapsed from the pain of Cam's passing. Amber cried for the family she never knew. She cried for the pain which her parents felt when they lived apart all of those years.

The two Blacks shed tears for a woman both loved. Sirius and Amber both cried themselves empty without any interruption. Amber sat with her head in-between her knees using her long hair as a curtain to guard her face. Neither trusted their voice to comfort the other. Only one fact was known about the other: both grieved for Cameron, a wonderful mother and significant other.

Hermione, the frizzy-haired genius, introduced herself first to Amber, therefore was allowed the deed of familiarizing Amber with the Noble House of Black. Hermione took Amber throughout the hallways and up the creaking stairs to the room that both witches, along with Ginny, would be staying until the new school year arrived. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before, Amber. Don't you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Amber as they were walking back from the bedroom. She was currently rushing Amber through the halls of the fourth floor because Hermione was itching to get back to her new book.

"I went to a school in America for my learning. I think that I would be considered a I'm supposed to be in sixthyear, I think." Amber said, her words full of uncertainty. Amber's brain was jumbled with sadness and confusion, and she was having difficulty keeping track of information.

"Sixth year? Well, Harry, Ron, and I are the in the year before you," Hermione explained as they walked down another flight of stairs. Amber felt all the blood drain from her face. "Just because we're not in the same year doesn't mean we will never see any of each other! I mean, Fred and George aren't in our year but we see them plenty!" Hermione said, talking a mile a minute.

"Too bloody much of them," Ron muttered as, adding his own opinion into the conversation as he passed by the two girls. Both witches flinched in surprise when Ron spoke and then laughed nervously in an attempt to forget about their fright.

Hermione continued talking once Ron walked into a room at the end of the hallway. "Hogwarts is the most amazing wizarding school in all of England. The ceiling of the Great Hall is enchanted to reflect the weather, I read about that in _Hogwarts: A History_." The witch chatted easily, explaining details about the school. Hermione paused in her intense, fact-filled monologue to catch her breath and think of what to say next. An arm draped casually over Amber's shoulders.

"'Mione, take a break. I'm sure Amber doesn't want to discover every fact about Hogwarts this afternoon. You could babble on well into the evening!" Harry said jokingly. Hermione scoffed, although understood his point, and left stomped off to find Ginny. "Well, that's Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all. I'm sorry you had to suffer through that."

"It's fine, Harry. When I was paying attention, she had some interesting facts to offer. Anyways, I haven't had a girl to talk to in forever." Amber explained as she shrugged out from under his arm. . In his eyes, disappointment was evident, but disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't like people touching me.

"No problem, Amber, I should have asked beforehand." Harry spoke, sharing a smile. The corner of Amber's mouth twitched upward as she reflected his smile. The action felt foreign to Amber since she had not had something to be happy about in a long time. "What an interesting accent. Where is it from?" Harry asked, "You will be one of a kind at Hogwarts being the only American who attends!"

"Because that is exactly what I want, Harry," Amber said sarcastically, "I'll be known as the little Southern girl who's daddy is a mass-murderer and mother is dead! Ha!" She turned her nose up in disgust. "One of a kind? Yes, those would be the words they label me as," Amber mocked, furious with people and stereotypes. Amber's anger left Harry gaping for words.

"Oh, I didn't think of someone taking advantage of your differences," he reassured her. "Don't worry about what others think, instead, just tell me more about your accent. Forget about those people who would do that kind of thing." She didn't want to respond to her god-brother. Amber wanted to flee from his presence and lock herself in a room and scream.

The witch sighed and began, "I was living in the wonderful state of Georgia, home of terribly hot summers, green grass, tall trees and peaches. You become used to the heat, which is constant throughout the entire year. Its not as bad as y'all probably think it is." Amber smiled as she remembered a time where she had nothing to worry about.

"_Terribly_ hot summers? I wouldn't have been able to live throughout the year. I prefer the wintertime to heat, anyways. Harry laughed, as if they had been best friends since birth. "I think I can smell dinner cooking, Mrs. Weasley is the greatest cook!" ." Then, Harry ran without another word, in search of Ron , and leaving me abandoning Amber in this maze of a house.

"Harry!" Amber screamed out of frustration, "Thanks a lot! Where the _hell_ am I supposed to go now?"

"Mistress does not like blood traitors in house. Mistress is very upset." Amber felt her heart skip a beat from surprise when the peculiar voice began to talk in a hushed voice. She turned around to find a house-elf who, by the looks of him, hasn't been clean for fifty years.

"What the bagel? You _scared_ me!" Amber said to the house-elf, later to be known as Kreacher, whom looked curiously at her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kreacher, misses." The house-elf said to her. He was carrying a bucket filled with sudsy water. Kreacher was doing the work of a house keeper all by his lonesome.

"_Kreacher, _you filthy, good for nothing thing! _Stop dilly-dallying and get back to work_!" Amber whipped around on her heel only to find her father boiling mad. Kreacher's eyes had the look of pure hatred in them.

"Why are you so mean to him? What did he ever do to you, father?" The girl questioned Sirius Black . He saw the icy, anger in his daughter's eyes.

"He's treated me horribly ever since I went to Hogwarts and placed myself in Gryffindor. He adored that old hag - _Mother,_" Sirius spat with distaste, "- and she probably put him up to making my life a living hell. Its an everlasting hate-hate relationship." He explained, seething in the remembrance of his childhood.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe _you_were the one who brought on this behavior? By the looks of it, he could kneel over and die at anytime and has a hard time cleaning this freaking house by himself!" Amber ranted to her father and then turned to seek a refuge in the nearest room. She heard a noise from behind her and found that a hippogriff was the other resident of the room. Amber bowed and tried to remember how to deal with a hippogriff. The magical animal returned her bow gracefully.

"He's bloody magnificent, isn't he?" Jumping into the air, Amber whirled around with her wand drawn. Harry Potter stood with a smirk on his features as he observed the majestic beast.

"Yes, he really is. How did ya'll get him in this room?" She asked, walking to the animal and stroked his feathers.

"With magic. Why did you decide to come in this room here?" He said and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. winking when he said his answer. Amber experienced a look of hesitance but, finally, decided to speak.

"Well, I yelled at my father, then, I stormed off dramatically and found myself in this room." She replied, not looking at his face. Amber was not a diary, for she did not usually share feelings. She felt like she could trust Harry.

"Oh," Harry mused awkwardly, placing his hands deep in his pockets. "Do you want to talk about it? I felt bad about leaving you alone seeing as you just got arrived and barely know anyone." He smiled with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Don't fall for that smirky grin and those adorable green eyes, Amber, he's just being a nice guy." She reminded herself under her breath. "Thanks, its great to actually have a friend right now." She smiled back him, feeling a blush creeping up her neck. "My father yelled at Kreacher, you know, the house-elf? Well, I thought that was cruel because Kreacher looks so old and torn. To think of him cleaning this whole house by himself, is just terrible." Amber spoke.

"Hermione is the founder for a group to get rights for elves. Maybe you should talk to her about your elf problems." Harry said with a soothing voice, "It'll all sort itself out, Amber, don't worry." He opened his arms, waiting for a hug. Amber accepted the embrace and together, they both slid down to the floor. They discussed everything and nothing, not noticing the hippogriff, who stood guard over them. Neither of them realized that consciousness was slipping from the both of them.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly Weasley charmed her voice to travel throughout the house. Once the message had been given, instantly, the residents began to file into the kitchen. Fred and George decided to apparate into the kitchen behind Molly, which successfully frightened their mother. "Fred! George! You don't have to flaunt your skills around every minute of the day!"

They both sat down across from each other at the table. One of the twins spoke up, "But, Mum, you always told us 'practice makes perfect'. We just want to be perfect!" He exclaimed, but then was reprimanded. Molly's chiding was too quiet to hear when the rest of the crowd arrived in the kitchen. They all took their seats, their mouths watering at the sight of the food.

Laid on the table were piles of food, enough food for a grand feast. Someone brought up the question of where the Boy-Who-Lived and Sirius' daughter had disappeared to. Conversations stopped as everyone tried to think where the witch or wizard could be.

"Amber ran off and went into a room a few hours ago when we had an row, and I don't think I've seen Harry since this morning," Sirius Black told them, causing a large commotion. The teenagers in the room scampered off from the kitchen to find the missing two. It was Ginny and Hermione who found them.

"The missing two have been found!" Ginny shouted, without seeing the sight in front of her. Amber's head was on Harry chest, with his arm draped around her waist. Both looked so peaceful in their slumber, but Ginny felt that nothing was beautiful the love of your life is with another girl. Amber's eyes fluttered open and she took in the scene before her. Untangling herself from Harry's grasp and avoiding Ginny's murderous glare, Amber stood up a red tint coloring her cheeks. Sheepishly, she nudged Harry with her Converse clad foot and hoped he would wake up soon so she could escape this embarrassing moment.

"What's happening?" Harry awoke with a start. Harry rubbed his neck with his hand once he realized Amber and himself was the spectacle for most of the Order.

"Harry! Amber! That goodness you're both alright! I was worried sick about you two. Don't you ever do that again," Molly Weasley said, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He smiled apologetically and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, it won't happen again." Harry replied, watching the reactions of those closest to him. Amberlyne quickly fled from the room, squeezing through the people of the Order, bolting toward the kitchen.

Everyone who had gone in search of Harry and Amber arrived back to the kitchen. "Hiya everyone! What's for dinner?" Amber said cheerfully, her embarrassment making her voice sound over-excited. She didn't want to talk about why she and Harry had fallen asleep together, plus her father was looking dangerously close to assassinating the Boy-Who-Lived.

_**He wouldn't kill his own godson, would he?**_

"Mrs. Weasley, Har-," Amber paused, catching herself before she said the name of Harry, the boy whom most in the room where annoyed with, "many people told me how amazing your dinners are. It was delightful! Thank you." Amber said to the red-headed woman.

The woman smiled and replied, "Thank you, Amberlyne. It is a pleasure making the Order dinner." Molly continued silently with cleaning up the kitchen. Amberlyne decided to leave the kitchen to retrieve her favorite muggle electronic, her iPod, when, just outside the door, Molly's voice could be heard as she screeched at Fred and George for using magic to wash the table.

Amber decided that she needed a nice, quiet time to herself, away from all the new faces and questions that surely awaited her. Walking outside, intent on walking around in the Muggle park across the street, she pressed Shuffle on her silver music player. She begin her walk across the street and sang along with the words.

_"If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song."_

Amber vocalized the lyrics of a country ballad about death. She was just finishing with the chorus of the tragic song when she heard someone applause. Amber still felt paranoid from the attack of the Death Eaters, and she turned around with her wand drawn only to find her father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Your mother was a brilliant singer, she sang everyday. Such a beautiful voice to fit an equally beautiful girl." Sirius complemented before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you, father." Amber whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder in fear that her emotions would get to be too much.

"You're welcome. Now come inside before you catch a cold." Sirius babbled, still quite confused on the concept of raising a fifteen year old child.

A week later, September first had arrived and it was time for Amber to start her first year at Hogwarts. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, a feminine cut Puddlemore United shirt with a Gryffindor sweatshirt she stole from her father wrapped around her waist, Amber looked nothing like a wizard. She was receiving catcalls and wolf whistles from pedestrians passing by, and Amber flushed red before standing up for herself.

"Hey, Muggles! Go make out with your pictures of Kim Kardashian, put your eyes on her, not me!" She screamed, making them go wide-eyed. With their tails between their legs, they scattered in different directions, ducking their heads in shame. Grinning to herself, Amber turned around to find a platinum blonde boy with an angled face in front of her.

Rolling the eyes only a shade off from her father's, Amber questioned, "Have you lost your mommy? Do I need to help you?" Instantly, the smile that played on his features turned into a full his trade-mark smirk.

"Good one," the boy remarked, before looking at her in full," but actually, I was wondering when you were free?"  
>"If my schedule isn't lying, I should be free in a couple of minutes," Amber replied with her own signature smirk appearing on her face.<p>

Getting close enough that his cologne could be smelled, he whispered, "Come to the last compartment of the train. Knock a few times," With that said, he turned toward the train and began walking. From the corner of her eye, Amber saw Harry and a shaggy black dog trotting her way. Amber met them halfway and was full of questions.

"You own a dog?" She asked him. It sounded as though the dog was laughing at her the way his bark sounded human. Harry had a smile on his face.

Harry leaned in, much like the way the other boy did before and said, "Am, this is Sirius, or Snuffles as his code name. He's an unregistered animagus." Harry continued by saying, "Oh, yeah, Snuffles told me that if you make Sytherin, he'll disown you." She could have sworn that she saw Sirius, her father, a dog, wink at her. The scarlet engine whistled and smoke rolled from the engine. "Better get going, Amber. Don't want to miss the train, I've already had that happening to me before."

"Just a minute, Harry," Amber said, trying to get some privacy, "I love you Dad. I'll send you a letter as soon as I can." She said with a small voice, so none of the other families also sharing their last goodbyes could hear her personal farewell. Amber squatted near Padfoot and stroked his head, "Get a haircut, too, Dad, you need one. And take a bath." Amber pinched her noise, warding of a nonexistent smell. Padfoot licked her in the face, his own way of getting revenge for her insults. Amber stood up, opened her mouth in disgust and swatted Sirius's head. "Thanks, Dad. Love you, too," And with that, the witch hurried off to where Harry was waiting at the train.

"Hey, Harry? Where's the bathroom?" Amber asked, remembering that she was to meet the wizard with an arrogant aura and terrible cologne.

"Just walk down the isle, its at the very end, Amber, can't miss it." Harry said as he led the to a compartment. Walking quickly, Amber got to the 'secret' compartment in a matter of seconds. Amber grasped her holly wand in her pocket with one hand and knocked on the door as the boy instructed. A conversation was going on inside, and those who were in the compartment seemed not to hear her. She opened the door, letting her own self inside. Amber noticed that the three wizards and the single witch inside seemed to be from a group of higher caliber of the wizarding world.

"Dray, what is _that_standing there in the doorway! " The girl with an upturned nose like a pig spat toward the blonde boy. Amber charged at the girl, ready to start a brawl, but was held back by a mysterious figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo that was my story! Did y'all it? Well, review please! Just don't hate. If you gotta hate, take it up with Voldy. -_-<strong>


End file.
